


He remembers

by schakatze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schakatze/pseuds/schakatze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never realized what it meant, until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He remembers

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed, unedited. Sorry for the length >.>

He remembers.

He remembers the gentle strength of the arms that used to wrap around him every time he felt homesick. How he used to find comfort in them in the darkest of nights when the fear and despair made themselves felt.

_“Cadet do you know his name?”_

He remembers the warmth of that broad chest, the way it used to rise and fall with every breath he took. The way it rumbled when he started singing softly in the darkness when they both couldn’t sleep.

_“Did you hear me cadet? If you know who he is speak up.”_

He remembers the way he used to smile, the ability to defuse a tense situation with a nervous laugh and a smile. He remembers how free he was with those smiles, and how they used to calm him down after a long and stressful day.

_“Cadet.”_

He remembers being told once that you never know what you had until it’s gone, someone once told him a long time ago. Staring at the half eaten corpse feeling numb from head to toe, it finally dawns on him what it means exactly.

“Marco. Marco Bolt of the 104th Trainee Squad.”


End file.
